


转存

by daliandanzi



Category: wl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi





	转存

沈教授不让赵处长吃糖说会长蛀牙，赵处长偏要吃糖还说自己没有蛀牙。

“我戒烟得含着东西，不然老想。”

说完他舔了舔嘴唇。沈教授脸上一红，下意识揪了揪裤子。

赵处长很是得意，撕了糖纸就往嘴里塞，这下沈教授不高兴了，一把把棒棒糖拽出来。

赵处长作为新时代的烟枪酒鬼，平时嘴皮子的确牛逼，但是被人一亲就腿软，现在脑子一团浆糊，稀里糊涂就张了嘴伸了舌头；结果沈教授长驱直入，绕过牙龈直接舔他右边倒数第三颗龋齿，舌尖一动，赵处长疼得嘶的一声。

沈教授仿佛终于写完了证明题最后一步，伸手把人拉远，一本正经道：“你看，还说没有蛀牙。”

赵处长觉得脑袋后头冷气直冒，全身被看光一百八十次也就罢了，这人现在怎么连自己那颗牙是好是坏都知道？

没等琢磨明白，赵处长已经被按在洗手间镜子前头，张开嘴被人刷牙。

牙膏是最无料的薄荷味，跟平常在沈巍口中尝到的一样，沈教授此刻动作轻柔，手脚规矩，表情也像是研究生物标本一样一丝不苟……可赵处长怎么就觉得，这张着嘴被人戳来戳去，比张开腿被人捅来捅去还要羞耻？

这么一想就有点走神，心里痒痒，斜眼想偷瞄一眼沈教授，结果一歪头差点把泡沫咽下去，恶心得眼珠子乱翻。

沈教授眼疾手快，手心轻托了他的下巴，牙刷一放，水杯已经递过来，认真道，

“咕噜咕噜一下。”

赵处长老早就觉得，沈巍这个人的话有毒，每次没等人反应就已经照做了！就比如现在，他堂堂镇魂令主任命得仰起脖来咕噜半天，低头正漱着口就听到身后低低的笑声。

“真听话。”

赵云澜觉得自己被当作幼儿园儿童处理了。

袜子给他洗，粥给他熬，名副其实的衣来伸手饭来张口，现在连牙都不让他自己刷了，敢情沈巍这是把他当儿子养呢？

赵处长还来不及骂娘…………哦不对，这次赵处长直接骂娘了——

沈巍在他背后不争气得硬了。

身高相近，沈老师方才给他刷牙时挨在他身后，现在两臂环到前面打开水龙头洗他用过的牙刷，侧脸贴着他发热的耳廓。

“沈巍你他妈……”

沈教授把手龙头关了。赵处长在水声结束时，听到一声低低的呻吟。

镜子里的一张脸腾的红了。

家里开着暖气，他早早脱了外套，现在只穿了一件衬衣，衣服上折线笔挺，早不是他以前那件皱皱巴巴的干菜叶子，沈巍的指尖又湿又凉，水汽轻而易举就泅开在他腰上。

赵云澜觉得痒，想起方才没看成的那一眼，脖子一动，竟被沈巍伺机低头埋进颈窝里来，湿热的鼻息有一搭无一搭烘上来，赵云澜感觉自己耳朵里冒热气，眼珠子也要红了。

他家沈教授一天到晚爱装正经人，估计早在把牙刷伸进来的时候就动了怀心眼。

赵处长心一横，双手撑着洗手台就想反抗到底，让这个当教授当成衣冠禽兽的混蛋看一下，倒底谁是老子谁是儿子。这往后一抻，竟然感觉到沈巍的东西猛地跳了一下，

后腰一紧又松，腰带不知道什么也被人解开，沈巍正缓缓蹭着他的裤缝。

“它想家了。”

“……你他妈把哪儿当家呢？”赵云懒刚想骂人，就被宰颈子上不轻不重咬了一口，他从来不知道自个儿腰杆子和膝盖都这么软的，被这轻轻一咬就失了硬气，安安稳稳堕在沈巍臂弯里。

其实鬼见愁不见得窝里横，这一点沈巍早有体会，却是每一次都还是心醉神迷。

每一下进去都有反应，可这每一个反应却都不尽相同。握着他脚踝的时候整个小腿都会绷成直线，扶住胯间的骨骼时腰腹也会微微战栗，如果向上磨蹭时碰巧吻了他的后颈，整个人会被骤然含住再倏然松开，然后才能抵得更深。

睫毛上都是水，落在脸颊所有细微的纹理里，仿佛哭过了一样，做到极致时总是异常乖巧乖巧，颤抖软趴趴湿乎乎像淋了雨的小狗。赵云澜在这种时候也从不睁眼，绝不知道也不会承认自己会有这副样子。

可沈巍从来没打算让任何人知晓。

花洒不知道开了多久，赵处长半跪在地上，不想睁眼看有什么东西从他身后随着水柱流入地漏里。此时沈教授正垂下手来，细细把他头发上最后一点洗发水的泡沫冲净，一边轻轻揉着他的耳廓，一边用什么东西不紧不慢磨着他带点血丝的下嘴唇。

“不许吃糖了，”他说，“想了就告诉我。”

FIN


End file.
